And the dam broke
by DAnGeRoUsCuRsE
Summary: Leo shut his eyes tightly forcing the tears away. He slowly opened his eyes to glare down at his hands. Today was the day he killed her. He was the cause for his mother's death. Leo couldn't take it anymore, a single tear slipped down his cheek and the dam broke. Credits for the cover goes to whenpopsucks on deviantART. Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO & HOO. On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**LEO P.O.V.**

Leo sighed. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. He didn't understand why the fates were so cruel. Why did _he_ out of all the other people have to be cursed with the guilty feeling of knowing you killed someone? Worse of all that someone was his mother. Esperanza. The word itself brought tears to his eyes. Leo shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He didn't mean to kill his own mother! He was just trying to help her out but instead he _burned her! _

And people thought they had it bad! No one ever took Leo seriously. Leo was always the happy-go-lucky repair boy who never had a single tragic day in his life._ How wrong they are._ No Leo was far from that. Everyday Leo would put a mask on his face and try to disguise the hurt and scars in his heart and eyes with stupid jokes and corny pick up lines. No one ever paid enough attention to him to notice how broken he really was on the inside. If they did they would've already known that today was the day. The day that Gaea had manipulated him with fear so that he killed his own mother with the fire he had been gifted with. _No. More like cursed with. _Not like anyone would ever know. Percy and Annabeth were too busy trying to stick their tongues down each others throats and Frank and Hazel were too busy doing puppy dog eyes to each other while constantly blushing. But it would be only a matter of time before they too were completely engulfed in each other. Oh and don't forget Beauty Queen and Superman! Their relationship was getting stronger and stronger by the day. They were never alone without one another. _So much for best friends. _The betrayal stung badly. It felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest, thrown down a cliff and then stomped on by giants only to end up getting shredded by Hell Hounds. His own best friends weren't here for him when he needed them most. _Quit blaming them Leo! This is your fault, there's a reason you never stay in one place too long. _Leo grit his teeth.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared out the window taking in the beautiful view of the beach. The evening sky was beautiful as Apollo slowly drove his chariot back to Olympus. _You'd love to see this view Mama. _Leo could just imagine her soft voice telling him to say goodnight to sun. He longed for her voice to call her mijo but he knew that would never happen. No. She was dead and it was his fault.

Leo shut his eyes tightly forcing the tears away. He opened his eyes to see the sun's last rays reflecting over the ocean before he quickly stood up. He didn't have much time before his siblings would return from the campfire. The rest of the 7 had also mentioned something about wanting him to help them with something earlier that day. _The only reason they come to em is to ask me for a favour. I am not wanted here in the way I wish I was. _He rushed to his desk and reached for the hidden razor. _No one will miss me. _With that he slowly closed his eyes and moved the razor towards his wrist. He didn't know if his mother would forgive him for killing her but he would have to believe she would. The razor was now centimeters away from his wrist. _This is it._

Suddenly he felt a strong hand grip his hand that was holding the razor.

"Leo...?"

Piper. Leo slowly turned around to see Annabeth's intrigued and questioning eyes and Piper's worried and shocked gaze. Jason was next to him holding on to his hand tightly.

"What were you thinking?!" Concern filled Jason's sky blue eyes.

His last thought: _Crap._

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever so I hope it wasn't too bad. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. Oh and sorry if I kept changing from present to past-tense. I have a tendency to do that.**

**Usually people would ask you to review but I don't really care about that considering I'll probably be too busy to read the reviews (if I get any) in teh next couple of days.**

**But yeah... bye?**


	2. Chapter 2

**JASON P.O.V.**

Today was great! First off I didn't get any nightmares which is pretty rare considering I'm a demigod. I also got to spend the whole day with Piper! _Piper_. Her name itself brings a smile upon my face. We went on a picnic today and stayed at the beach. Afterwards I taught her new skills in sword-fighting. I'm usually always uptight and strict. I was the praetor of New Rome after all. But when I'm with Piper… things are just different. I feel comfortable around her. I start being a rebel to my own rules. One of them is not showing any public displays of emotion but you can guess how _that_ turned out.

I'm on my way to the campfire right now. My arm is around Piper's shoulder and I can feel her lean onto me. A small smile graces my face as I watch her admire the campus.

"Jason!"

I quickly turn around to see Annabeth running to catch up with me. Piper's face suddenly lights up as she greets her with a wide smile showing off her pearly white teeth. Oh and the way her eyes sparkle!

_Gods Jason! Can't you focus on anything besides Piper for a minute! _

_Well actually I can but she is just so beautiful._

_True. I'm a lucky guy aren't I?_

I shake my head. Damn am I crazy for her. I'm even having a conversation in my head about her!

I sigh before greeting Annabeth with a wave of my hand.

"Hey Annabeth. How's it going? We haven't talked for a while have we?"

She frowns at me and Piper.

"Did you guys forget already? Camp Fire's cancelled because of the over flowing lava from the climbing wall. We're having a normal mortal camp fire at the beach instead. But that's besides the point. Did you see Leo? We have to ask him to come and repair the climbing wall if we don't want the dining pavilion to be on fire either. "

"Isn't it late right now?" I can see Piper curiously glancing up at the sky. It was pretty dark already.

"Yeah. Isn't he at the campfire at the beach anyway?" I cut in.

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm guessing he's in Cabin 9. The other children of Hephaestus said he's been there the whole day."

By now we were passing cabin 5.

Suddenly Piper slips away from me and starts running towards cabin 9 laughing freely as her gets played with by the evening wind. "Come on! I'll race you guys!"

Annabeth and I look at each other. The inquiring look in her eyes was replaced by that of humour and competitiveness. A smirk appears on her lips and I narrow my eyes at her.

We start running with me in the lead and Annabeth slightly behind. By the time we reach cabin 9, Piper already went inside the cabin.

I had a gleeful smirk on my face and I was about to tease Annabeth when Annabeth quickly put a finger to her lips. _Shh! _I nod as my reply and listen closely. Out of nowhere I hear soft sniffling sounds. _Someone's crying. And it better not be Piper! No one should dare to make her cry!_

Annabeth and I slowly crept towards the wide open door to see a shocked Piper and… Leo. But Leo was crying! That never happens...

Annabeth and I move to stand next to Piper when a shiny object caught my eye.

My eyes widen in outrage. Leo was holding a razor right next to his wrist! _Oh gods! Tell me he isn't doing what I think he's doing! _But it obvious.

There right in front of me stood Leo Valdez the care-free fire user aka supreme commander of the Argo 2 (also known among his friends including me as repair boy) crying his eyes out with a razor in his hand getting ready to cut his other wrist. He was going to commit suicide. He was so absorbed by his attempt at suicide that he didn't notice us.

I shake my head and focus on Leo as I quickly rush to his side. With a firm grip I hold his hand with the razor away from his wrist and stare him right in his eyes. What I saw shocked me. _Why does he look so broken? Like he lost his will to live?_

"What are you doing!?" I shout worry and shock and perhaps a little bit of anger evident in my eyes.

**LEO P.O.V.**

My thought: crap.

The next thing I know, I'm on my way out the door. I guess my running days aren't over, huh.

Jason is fast but no one, not even the Stolls can beat me at speed. The world around me is a blur and I'm tempted to turn around but I know better. They'd start asking me questions and try to tell me that everything's gonna be alright. And if they do figure out about my past, they're gonna show me pity. But the thing is, I don't want pity.

_I may be fragile on the inside. Insecure even but I keep on going and therefore I'm stronger than others. No one must know about my past, I about my mistakes. I'm a lone wolf and wolves don't need pity. They need strength to carry on to fight another day._

I was so lost in thought I didn't see Percy in front of me but I soon realized it when I ended up bumping into him.

I looked up to see Percy looking at me with shock and confusion written all over his face. _I knew it! Everybody thinks I'm the happy-go-lucky repair boy that never ever had a tragic day in his life. Noo, everything is just perfectly peachy for him._

(AN: … means taking a breath or panting.)

"PERCY! … HOLD LEO! …. DON'T… LET HIM… GET AWAY!"

As fast as lightning I feel his arms wrapped around my thin frame. I glare at him with such force that Percy took a step back by surprise not taking his arms off of me. I start growling and thrashing around trying to get away but I already knew I was caught.

_This is all your fault Leo. You could've been with your mother by now making up to her and wrapping your arms around her, hearing her call you mijo again. But no, nothing good ever happens to you. _


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi guys! I'm really sorry for disappointing you guys if you thought this was an update.

I know you guys probably heard this before but I'm kind of busy these days with my brother going off to university and my cousin's wedding and all. I even had to go to the hospital because of some stupid asthma attack I got. But that's besides the point. I just want to apologize that I haven't updated in a while and I'm planing on updating again once Summer is over (which is in two weeks) and I have daily access to internet again. Unfortunately the majority of Germany's cafe in Bad Kreutznach (is that how you spell it?) doesn't have wifi which pretty much sucks. But if any of you want to cover for me for the next few chapters, then go ahead. Just send me a PM and I'll let you be my co-author/replacement until I can update myself. I'll try to be online for the following days. But yeah… sorry again guys. Thanks for being patient with me :).

-Dangerous Curse.

PS: This fanfic should only be about 4/5 chapters long.


End file.
